Third Satisfy National Competition
Mechanics 50 countries may participate in the third satisfy national competition. Each country has 30 representatives. Each player may only take part in 1 solo event and 1 team event. There's a total of 27 events. Events Battlefield - Anonymous battle royal, no medals to win Single PvP - Gold: Grid, Silver: Kraugel Blacksmithing Event - Gold: Grid Drawing the sword saint - Gold: Kraugel, Silver: Yura Asura Path - Gold: Tarma Truth Game - Gold: Huroi Breaking The Hero - Gold: Peak Sword Obstacle Race - Gold: Jishuka Target Processing - Gold: Yura Team Subjugation Expedition - Gold: SK (Eat Spicy Jokbal, Viola & Ma Bongshik) Building Walls - Gold: SK (Eat Spicy Jokbal, Viola & Ma Bongshik) Results Battlefield: Final 3 survivors: Grid, Kraugel & Jishuka DAY 1 RESULTS: USA: 4 Gold, 3 Silver Canada: 2 Gold, 4 Silver, 1 Bronze China: 2 Gold UK: 1 Gold, 4 Bronze Japan: 1 Silver, 2 Bronze South Korea: 1 Silver France: 2 Bronze DAY 2 RESULTS: Canada: 5 Gold, 5 Silver, 1 Bronze USA: 4 Gold. 5 Silver, 2 Bronze China: 3 Gold, 1 Silver, 1 Bronze South Korea: 2 Gold, 1 Silver UK: 1 Gold, 2 Silver, 4 Bronze Japan: 1 Silver, 3 Bronze France: 3 Bronze Brazil: 1 Bronze DAY 3 RESULTS: South Korea: 7 Gold, 1 Silver, 2 Bronze USA: 5 Gold, 9 Silver, 4 Bronze Canada: 5 Gold, 5 Silver, 4 Bronze China: 4 Gold, 2 Silver, 1 Bronze UK: 3 Gold, 2 Silver, 4 Bronze Brazil: 1 Gold, 1 Bronze Mongolia: 1 Gold Japan: 2 Silver, 3 Bronze Italy: 2 Silver, 3 Bronze France: 1 Silver, 4 Bronze Participants South Korea: Grid, Yura, Peak Sword, Eat Spicy Jokbal, Viola, Ma Bongshik, Toon USA: Kraugel, Lauel, Panmir, Cloud, Skull China: Hao, Zhang Zheng Japan: Damian, Satsuki, Katz Spain: Pon Brazil: Jishuka France: Drain UK: Regas Mongolia: Huroi Canada: Chris, Henry Argentina: Seuron Russia: Alexander, Knight, Ikonikoski Turkey: Bubat Greece: Tarma country unknown: Ibellin Notes South Korea has 30 participants, as such (until I've confirmed it or not) it's probably 30 participants per country 30 participants x 50 countries make a complete amount of participants to 1500 in the 3rd National competition during Battlefield, 14 out of 30 surviving players were Overgeared members It is said that Kraugel, Grid & Jishuka received rewards which are equal to gold medals, but no mention of them actually getting gold medals so it's safe to assume there were no medals to win in Battlefield In the novel chapter 751 it's named saint sword drawing, but on the 4th SNC wiki page it was named Drawing the sword saint which sounds better so I kept it In the final results, Greece should be at least ranked equal with Mongolia since it is said that Tarma won a gold medal in the Asura Path, yet the author doesn't list it in the final rankings. During the Battlefield event, when Hao doesn't know it's Grid yet he suspects it might be famous blunt weapon users like Toban, Vantner and a few others. However, neither Toban or Vantner make an actual appearance, as thus they are not listed among participants. it was mentioned somewhere that China had 50 representatives, but my best guess is that it's a typo from the author. In this SNC, Target Processing became a single event. References Category:Events Category:Real World Events